Safe in his world
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Kaiba has no time for his little brother, But maybe someone else who needs a little brother wants him? Ya that summary sucked huh.
1. Chapter 1

Setting After season 4

Characters Mokuba/ You'll see

Rating M for yummy lemons and random cotton candy.

Mokuba sighed and kicked the door as he walked out of the school. The youngest Kaiba looked around him. "Seto's not going to be happy that I got a detention." The youth decided and sat down on a bench. The raven-haired child closed his eyes. "It's not going to matter. Seto does not pay attention to me anymore. Every since all the attacks on Kaiba corp. He has been wicked busy working on back up systems to protect the stupid company. Thank you Alistar, Thank you Siegfried. It was bad enough I didn't get to see him that much. Now I don't see him at all it seems." The 13 year old boy sighed again and got up. He checked his watch 5:48. "The limo was supposed to be here at 5:30. Oh well I'll walk." He hiked the 2 miles back to his house and stepped inside. "It's so creepy having such a big house yet no one to share it with." He had always been scared of the house ever since Gozuboro brought them home. He had finally reached his room and sat down on the bed. He looked over at his huge screen TV. and all his game systems. His glanced shifted to the pile of rare cards on his desk then to his stereo. "I don't want all this stuff if it means not having a brother. I need a shower." He quickly was undressed and stepped in letting the warm water wash over his body and wet his hair. "Maybe I should cut it?" He said to no one in particular. He quickly washed his body and hair and stepped out. After drying off, he got dressed in a pair of black tights with short shorts on. He left the shorts unzipped, unbuttoned, and put a tight red t-shirt on. He slipped into some boots and grabbed his cd player. He walked outside and began to walk down the road. Sure, his style was a little weird but that was the way he wanted to dress and he'd continue dressing that way until Seto said something about it. The CD player boomed out Good Charlotte 1 and Mokuba danced to it as he walked down the lonely road.

A little way down the road a woman could be heard screaming. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It was just, it didn't mean anything honest. Please come back." The man she was yelling at turned to her. "You slept with Duke, Tea. I couldn't forgive you even if I wanted to." The brunette glared at the girl and hopped on his bike. He gunned it up and sped out of the driveway leaving Tea Gardner to weep on the ground. The blue-eyed boy looked back at her and sighed. Looking back and driving isn't the safest thing to do. Mokuba was in the middle of the road looking for his batteries. His Cd player had just run out and he always kept and extra pair on him just in case. The man on the motorcycle looked back in front of him just in time to see Mokuba. He swerved, sending his body over the bike and Mokuba smashing into the ground a few feet away. The bike hit the curb and then a stop sign before actually stopping. Mokuba tore his headphones off and went running up to the man. "Oh gosh I'm sorry. I didn't even see you. Hey are you.." The younger kid stopped when he saw just who exactly was riding the bike.

Ok I know first chapter short but with enough reviews it'll get better. Well then We'll learn who the mystery biker is in the next chapter and if he's ok. Alright also I don't own yugioh cuz if so then… I wouldn't be writing this fic. To bad but it is on my Christmas list lol. So please read and review. I'll even welcome flames I understand I messed up in my other story and I dunno how to fix it lol. Also I'm planning on writing a couple other fics but I really need ideas. I know all this is suppose to go before the story but I forgot lol. Mokuba's outfit is taken from the game Xenosaga II. It's Chaos's outfit. And the only reason he's listening to good charlotte is cuz I couldn't think of any other cd. So.. Well next chapter soon I hope and later.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba's eyes opened wide as the other's stared up into them. "Mhm. You should watch where your going mate." The biker said as he stood up. "Um.. your Valon right?" Mokuba asked and the other turned to him. "Ya and you are?" He asked. "Mokuba Kaiba. Your friend Alistar fought my big brother." Valon snickered "He isn't my friend." "Oh!" Valon stood up then fell back down. "Oh my, are you ok?" The raven-haired youth asked. "Fine, just dizzy. My bike looks a little damaged but it has insurance." Mokuba sighed "You need a ride home I can call a cab." "Nah I got it bloke don't worry." Valon pulled out a cell phone. After speaking to a cabby Valon hung up. " Kinda late fer a kid to be out walking?" He said. Mokuba shrugged. "So I wanted a walk anything wrong with that?" Valon shook his head as the cabby pulled up. "You want a ride back home?" The aussie asked motioning to the cabby. Mokuba shook his head and Valon shrugged. He got in the cabby and closed his eyes. Blue eyes snapped open when he heard the taxi door open again. He looked over at Mokuba. The younger shrugged again and said." Maybe I can go home with you?" Valon looked at the boy "huh?" The other looked down at his lap. "Please I don't want to go home. Seto doesn't want me it seems and well.. I dunno." It was Valon's turn to shrug. "Fine but if I go to jail for kidnapping I'll kick er ass k?" Mokuba smiled and nodded that he understood. Valon sunk against the seat and told the driver to drop them off at the aquarium. Mokuba looked at Valon in surprised but didn't say anything about it instead he went with. "What about your bike?" Valon smirked and shrugged. "It was illegal anyways." "huh?" "It wasn't mine. I mean it was mine but…" Valon trailed off. Mokuba decided to drop the subject and stared out the window until they reached the aquarium. Valon got out and payed the driver and Mokie followed him. He walked over to the side doors and pulled them open. He nodded to a man sitting behind a desk and then walked toward the faculty closet. Mokuba blinked a couple times and all he could think was wtf. Valon pulled open the door and motioned for Mokie to follow him. Inside the room was another door. Valon opened this up and walked down the steps. Mokuba followed and noticed a 4 wheeler sitting at the bottom. Valon got on and Mokuba followed. He looked up to see that they were in a glass hall on the bottom of the ocean floor. He gasped as a shark swam over him. Valon gunned up the machine and drove down the hall. Mokie looked around and admired the fish and sea until Valon stopped. Mokuba snapped back to reality and Valon told him to follow. "Where are we?" The curious boy asked. "Home mate." Valon pushed a button and a door slid open revealing an elevator. "Come on Mokuba." He stepped inside and the door slid closed. The elevator went up and slid open again after a couple minutes. Mokuba peered out and saw they were now in a room. There were two doors in the room and Valon went through the left one. Mokuba followed and realized they were in a living room. "Make yourself at home. You can sleep in Mai's old room for the night." The Aussie said before disappearing through another door. Mokuba sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Alright Judge Judy!" The young kid exclaimed. (In Japan? O) He pulled off his shoes and stretched out. "Home!" someone said and Mokie turned around. The red haired man stared at the younger before slanting his eyes and saying " What the hell are you doing here?" He crossed the room and grabbed Mokuba by the throat.

Ok chappie two down. I think it's a little longer then the last. Read and Review and once again me no own yugioh. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm in a typing mood so I hope most of my stories will be updated and I might add another one shot.. not sure if it will be yugioh but anyways let's see chappie three

Disclaimer (Don't own yugioh.. too bad)

Mokuba fell to the floor as Alistar stepped away from him. He looked up but couldn't see anything other then blurs of color. The raven haired boy cried out before his world went black. He felt himself hit the floor but couldn't remember what happened afterwards. He opened h is eyes and glanced around him. The room was basked in purple light. He was clutching a light purple blanket and his black hair was splayed across a dark violet pillow. He looked to his left and saw a shrine to Joey wheeler. Atleast that's what it looked like. Newspaper articles about the young puppie's wins were tacked to the wall and Mokuba could just barely make out a description of most the cards in Joey's deck sitting in between two pictures of the honey-eyed duelist. He gronaed as a wave of nausea hit him and heard someone jump then a larger crash. Mokuba's eyes snapped open and he realized he didn't remember closing them. He looked over to where the person was standing and was surprised to see Alistar. He instantly tried to get out of the bed and move away from the attacker. When he looked back over to the grey eyed man he was smilign at him. Mokuba blinked and shivered not because it was a creepy I'm-gonna-get-you smile no the smmile was the most beautiful and delicious thing the 14 year old had ever seen. "I'm sorry for earlier Mokuba. I just lost it. See about a year ago I got into a wreck. Hit by a drunk driver and ever since then I've been on pills to keep my emotions down." Alistar paused and frowned. "If that makes any sense to you anyways. I hadn't took my pill that day and was very irritable then to come in and see you of all people sitting happily in my living room. I.." Alistar's voice trailed off as he noticed Mokuba's odd expression. " Something wrong?" He asked gently sitting next to the boy and placing his hand on the other's forhead. " You said that day.." Mokuba explained. "Didn't it happen today?" He asked confused. " Um no actually it happened three days ago.." Alistar sighed and hugged the kid. "I didn't realize I scared you so much that you'd pass out for three days." Alistar's blush was just as red as his hair and Mokuba decided to add it to things he loved about Alistar. That list already included his smile and his voice of concern. Valon walked in at that moment and alistar pulled away. Mokuba was reluctant to let go but did so for the sake of Ali whom was still red.

Valon smiled at the kid and also touched his forhead. " Well mate no fever you'll be ok." He placed a bowl, of what looked like tomato soup, and a plate of chicken breast with broccolia and cheese seeping out on the bedside table beside him. Valon also sat down and absent mindly played with his hair. "Eat k?" At that moment another visitor walked in. " How's he doing?" Raphael's commanding voice rang out clearly. " He's fine." "ok" were the answers he got. Raph also sat down but this time it was in a chair next to the bed. Purple chair that is. "I guess I'm in Mai's old room?" Mokuba asked the wall not knowing which of the three doma warriors to ask. He didn't want to hurt Valon, he didn't want Alistar to flip otu at him and Raph was staring at ali like a cat does a mouse. Alistar nodded to Mokuba before getting up and dropping himself into the guardian duelist's lap. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Valon snickered and Mokuba felt the bed move. He looked to his left and realized Valon had laid himself down right next to Mokuba. The grey eyed child blushed but instantly wrapped his arms around the other one's waist. Valon responded by turning on his side and gently dragging (if someone can do that..) Mokuba over to him. He kissed him softly on the lips before sighing again but this time it was in content. Mokuba nuzzled the man's chest and breathed in his scent. Mokub felt his eyes closing and his hunger forgotten as the man held him close. _I suppose this is what I've always wanted_. The boy thoguht and closed his eyes.

There just for you please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 and thanks for the reviews. Um I was looking back at the last chapter and noticed I had alot of typing errors. For that I am so sorry. Any ways.

111111111

Chapter 4

111111111

Mokuba groaned and sat up or atleast tried to sit up. He looked over at what was keepign hims from acheiving his goals and noticed Valon was still holding onto him. He smiled and touched the man's cheek before pulling away and rolling out of bed. His gaze fell on the chair and Mokie noticed that neither of the other Domas were still in the room. He walked out and blinked as he found himself in a brightly lit hall. Mokuba shrugged and decided to look around the house a bit before Valon woke up. He opened a door next to "his" room and blushed as he came face to face with the two previousley missing Doma boys. Luckily for him Raphael was too busy screwing Alistar to care that the youngest Kaiba was standing in the door way. Mokuba squeaked as he heard Ali let out a moan and instantly he slammed the door shut. Mokuba glanced across the hall at another door. He opened it and looked around before going inside and closing the door behind him. This room was the most beautiful thing Mokuba had ever seen. Dragons were scattered across it like it was some kind of cave. On the far end there was a large bed wrapped tightly in silk sheets. Mokuba noticed that if he looked at the bed from a diferent angle the slik comforter turned from green to blue to red and then to purple. He smiled and was so caught up in the color changing bedding that he almost stepped into a pond. Mokuba turned around and was greeted by several fish all had scales that were the same color as the bed. The pond wasn't big but it was relxing. The raven haired boy guessed it was about 3 feet by 4 feet. A waterfall connected to the wall and let new water flow into the pond. Mokuba decided he really loved this room. He walked over to a rather large statue of the blue eyes white dragon. It stood about as tall as Mokuba and shoned brightly in the black light room. The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around it wondering if Seto had missed him yet. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it surprised to find it soo comfy. He layed down on it and sighed. He felt the bed dip and Mokuba sprung off it nearly colliding with a shelf of dragons. Valon laughed softly from his position on the bed and Mokuba looked over at him. He blushed and turned away. The younger boy heard Valon move over to him then he felt strong arms wrap around him. " What ya doing in here kitten?" He asked his voice still soft. Mokuba smiled at the pet name and shrugged. "Wasn't tired anymore and um.. I" Mokuba trailed off embarrassed to know that the man had caught him sneaking around his house. Mokuba squeaked in surprise when he felt Valon lift him up but he quickly snuggled into the man's chest as the Aussie carried him bridal style back to his bed.

Valon gently put him down and played with his hair, wrapping it around his fingers. He kissed Mokuba on the neck and nuzzled his ear. Mokuba turned to face him instead of letting Valon spoon him like he was before. "What are you doing?" He asked a little unsure of whether he wanted this or not. "I'm flirting." Valon stated. Mokuba shivered. _Wow I didn't expect him to be so bold and just come out and say it._ The slightly amused boy thought. He placed one arm around Valon's waist and looked up to see the blue eyed man's face. Mokuba smiled back at him and before he knew it amazingly warm lips were on his own. Mokuba scooted closer to Valon and then felt himself pushed onto his back as Valon straddled him. He placed both arms around Valon's neck and felt Valon gently grab his hips. Mokuba whimpered loving the contact but hating how he couldn't feel whether or not Valon was. The young boy pushed his body up against Valon's and felt Valon push back. Mokuba moaned softly into Valon's mouth. He broke the kiss and heard the aussie laugh. Mokuba looked up and Valon kissed the tip of his nose. "Your so cute." Mokuba blushed and rocked his body up against Valon feeling very horney as he watched the man's eyes stare down at him. Valon smiled and pulled away, which Mokie groaned in protest at. He nestled himself in between Mokuba's legs and rubbed his thighs. Mokuba sighed and shivered in delight as he felt the soft touch through his pajama pants. Valon smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They were an inch apart when the door came flying open. Mokuba jumped and hit his heasd on the head board. Valon pulled away and stared angrily at Raphael. "This better be good." He said through clenched teeth and Mokuba decided to never piss off Valon because he was one scary dude. Raphael grimaced , it took alot to piss off the young aussie and he had just succeeded in doing so. "We've got a big problem." If Valon had been in a better mood he would have stated that the problem was nobody knew how to knock but since he was in a bad mood he just simply said. "How big?" Raphael glanced at Mokuba then back at Valon. "A very big problem" Valon sighed "Dartz running out of shampoo isn't big enough to interrupt me. Raphael shook his head. "It isn't about Dartz." Valon raised his eyebrow questiongly. Raph sighed and backed away from the door incase he needed to make a quick escape from Valon who had a murderous glint in his eye. "Then who is it about?" He asked. Raph cleared his throat before speaking. " It's about Mai."

1111111

Tada chapter 4 please enjoy and I hope I did better this time. I really want to be credited with the first succesful Mokuba/ Valon story but I dunno. Also I'm sorry loyal reviewers but I don't think I will be updating Gifted. I've just lost all passion for that fanfic and such so with any luck I'll start a new Joey/Valon fan fic. Well... Please Read and Review.. Actually since this is at the end of the chapter you've probably already read. so then just review. Also I enjoy reading flames. It's great to see what people think of my work and I am always open to suggestions about writing other fics. You can go ahead and message me at if you would liek me to type up a one shot story. The animes/mangas I've read and are comftorable writing about are

Mangas

Death Note

Scryed

Negima (even thought they don't ahve a catagory here for the book)

Anime

Yugioh

Yugioh GX

Gundam Seed

Trigun

Digimon

Pokemon

Inuyasha

Trinity Blood

So um ya anyways. Thanks for reading and Seto should show up in the next chapter.. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Alright new Chapter sorry for not updating sooner.

11111111111

Chapter 5

11111111111

Mokuba sat on Valon's bed and stared a tthe wall. It had been close to an hour since Valon had gotten dressed and left. Before leaving he told Mokuba to stay here and left with out even giving him a kiss. Mokuba pouted and let his eyes wander over to the Blue eyed Dragon. He got up and wrapped his arms around it again loving the feeling of the smooth crystal. He whimpered softly. Not only was he lonely but the older man had left him horny as well. He walked back over to the bed and threw the blankets over him.

Valon stared across the table at the blonde. He sighed and Mai sighed back at him. " I don't know mate" He looked at the floor then back into the women's eyes. He shook his head. "Please Valon I'm sorry and I.. I want to be with you if not then just let me stay here a few days." The man looked at the ground then over to the door where he knew Alistar and Raphael were consulting on the other side. Dartz it seems really ran out of shampoo and had to go get some. Valon closed his eyes and thought back to his child hood in Australia. Him and a close friend always brought home stray animals and Valon felt that he should let Mai back into the house. He nodded and got up but was quickly pushed back down and Mai Valentine dumped herself in his lap. He started to protest but stopped when the harpy duelist pressed her lips to his in a warm and passionate kiss. Everyhting else stopped and the brunette began to kiss the women back.

Mokuba opened the door and froze. He rubbed his eyes then looked back at the chair not believing that he was really seeing Valon and Mai in a kiss. His whole heart hurt and he took off through the house not caring if the two heard him. He opened the first door he saw and stumbled ontop the bed. He hid his face in the pillow and began to sob uncontrollably.

Valon pushed her away lightly. "No more doing that. I have another lover and am always loyal to them." Mai pouted and stalked away from him in the direction of her room. Valon sighed and stood up running fingers through trouseld hair befoer noticing the green gem on the floor. He bent down an instantly realized it as the necklace Mokuba had on. "Mokuba hasn't been in this room though." He thought quickly and gave a horrified groan as he realized what happened. He instanly went out to find his young angel.

Alistar sighed and dog eared his book. He walked over to his bed and pulled the crying child against him. A few moments later Mokuba stopped crying and look up and Ali with emotion filled eyes. "Why?" was all the young man could ask and Alistar shook his head. "Mokuba, matta, I promise Valon doesn't love her. Just let him get that kiss out of his system after all he was in love with her for the longest time." Mokuba nodded but was still incredibly hurt that the other would kiss a women after making out with him and Mokuba came to the conclusion that Valon loved him because he looked like a girl. Alistar shook his head. " No your a pretty boy that's all. Valon is attracted to pretty things hence all the crystal and silver statues in his room." Mokuba thought about that a second then nodded when he remembered the beautiful pond in his lover's room. Mokuba smiled and looked at Alistar. "Do you want a little brother?"

11111

Okay please review and tell me what you think.

Love always,

Chazz-It-Up


	6. Chapter 6

Alright sorry for the long update period but I was busy dealing with the vicious flaming dragons of the Charlie Bone Fanpeeps. Note to people if you write on that topic stay far away from making your girls naturally pretty or having more then one guy fall in love with her. Anywho I'll be sticking to Yugioh and other animes for now. So let's begin

1111111111111

Chapter 6

1111111111111

Alistar snickered and watched Mokuba stamp on the ground in frustration. It was the next day and everyhting was once again quiet in the house. Mai had moved back into her room. Mokuba had to move into Valon's room but as far as Ali knew he wasn't complaining one bit about the decision. Valon picked up Mokie's thrown controller and placed it ontop of the playstation. He turned off the game and glared at Alistar. "That's it mate, Sophia should be off limits to you."

"Aww come on Valon just because Mokuba doesn't know how to control that dump crossdressing Albel doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to play with my favorite character."

Mokuba growled and crawled into Raphael's lap. The Blonde man put down his evening paper and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired child. Valon shook his head and plopped down next to Raph. " Ali if I remember corrcectly YOU are a crossdressing idiot." That statement caused Valon to get a face full of strawberries. It was the eldest Doma's turn to growl. He pushed Mokuba off him and stood up. "Alistar that better come out of the carpet. Valon looked at the ground.

"Mate the carpet is red wat's it matter?" He asked . Raphael had already walked out of the room muttereing something about a rug doctor. Valon got up a stretched. Mokuba, giving off a smirk that would make his big brother proud, launched himself off the couch and right off his brother. Valon fell to the other's attack and Alistar decided this was a good time to pick up his bowl of strawberries and get out of the room. Mokuba stradled his lover and looked down at him with utter most innocences. Valon looked up at the younger Kaiba and flipped over landing himself gracefully ontop of the other. He brought his lips down and pressed them tightly against Mokuba's. Mokuba, who was busy unbuttoning Valon's shirt, instantly stopped and lay there. Valon laughed loving how the boy just dropped everything and let him take over.

Alistar sighed and got off the dryer. He loved sitting there while it was on and thinking. It really helped him sort things out. He walked out of the room and went the long way around so that he wouldn't have to cross over the living room where he was sure the aussie and japanese children were busy screwing. He opened the door and his face went pale.

Valon moaned softly into Mokuba's ear and was rewarded a moan from the boy beneath him. He had already gotten both there shirts off and Mokuba's pants were around his knees neither of them bothering to push them down all the way. He let his ringer trace the vein under his lover's cock all the way to the tip before beggining to suck on the boy's skin. Mokuba gave another moan and clutched onto Valon's backl tighter knowing he was drawing blood but Val didn't seem to mind.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Alistar said but the other man payed no attention. He pushed open the door and stared down at the lovers. Valon looked up and rolled off Mokuba. "Don't stop!" Said boy cried. Valon cleared his throat and gestured to the door. Mokuba looked up. "Seto!!" He sprang towards Seto to wrap him in a hug but fell over his pants. He got off the floor and smiled. Valon, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were all as red as Alistar's hair.

1111111111111111

Tada Hope you Liked and Yes ppl Seto Kaiba has finally appeared.. though were has Mai gone?? Who knows. Alo yes they were palying Star Ocean 3. I love that game. Hehe. Rug doctor that's what it's called right?? Oh well and another thing. Why is it pants and them instead of pant and it... weird but hey no complaining I updated!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I'm in an update move and nobody is dragging me frmo this computer until i update three more stories... or post three more one shots. so here's chapter 7 of this story and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

------------------------------

Seto turned and tried to walk out of the room but managed to run right into Alistar. Both men toppled over and Alistar cried out angrily. "Get the fuck off me!" He said and wriggled out from under Seto's body. He stood back up and dusted himself off. He glared at Valon and extended a finger in his direction. Then he pointed at Seto who was still on the floor awestruck and Mokuba who had managed to get his pants up and was leaning, worried, over his big brother. " You. Fix!" He stated and walked out of the room.

Valon looked over at Seto then down at Mokuba whom was nestled between his feet, his head leaning against Valon's knees. It was about an hour later and every one had calmed down enough to figure out what was going on. Mokuba was still crying softly because Seto had yelled at him. Valon didn't blame him though. Mokuba had been missing for quite some time and if he was Mokie's older brother he would have done the same thing. Seto was busy sipping coffee and Valon had already finished 2 Ice teas. Mokuba's hot chocolate lay on the floor next to the whimpering boy. Valon reached down and played with his hair. Mokuba moved into his lap and kissed him. Seto sighed. "Well we should get home. I need to work in the morning." Mokuba jumped up.

"No. I'm not leaving Valon." He wrapped his arms around Valon's slender neck. Valon shook his head and gently pushed Mokuba away. "You need to go with Seto. He's your big brother." Mokuba pulled away and walked out of the room. "I hate you both" Mokuba screamed and began looking for Alistar. The one brother who really cared for him.

"Oh jeeze." Valon looked at Seto and sighed. " I'll go find him."Valon stood up and began to walk away. Seto stood up with him. "When you find him, break up with him. My little brother will not grow up a fag!" Seto glared at him and Valon kept his fist in check. Valon angrily stalked out and looked for Mokuba. "Mokie isn't a fag." He told himself and began looking for his lover.

---------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter will be the last chapter soz ppl!

Love

Chazz-It-Up

Tygriz


	8. Chapter 8

Wow… ok I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get my updates on but for the past year or so I've not been in the mood to write. Though this summer I've gotten a job where I don't really have to do anything so I decided to start updating some of my older stories in hopes of completing them. Re-reading this story I realized I didn't really have much of a plot going here nor were the chapters very long. I apologize for that. This chapter will be the last chapter in this story.

* * *

Mokuba lay, curled up against Alistar's side. The red head was reading a book but dog eared the page and closed it when he heard his door open. Valon slipped in and went to the end of his bed. Sitting down the Aussie watched Mokuba as Alistar watched him.

"Well?" The red-headed duelist asked. Valon shrugged. Mokuba stirred against his side and sat up blinking. He swiped his hand across his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them before crawling over to Valon.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down and absently playing with Alistar's bed sheet, picking at a loose thread.

"Don't apologize. We should have thought this through. Of course Seto is going to be angry. You scare him. He.." Valon sighed. " He doesn't like the idea of us dating."

Mokuba pulled away from Valon, standing up angrily. "I don't care. I refuse to leave here. I want to be with you." He cried out and stomped his foot. " I don't care if I'm acting immature. It's not fair!" He added, seeing Valon open his mouth to speak.

Valon sighed again and patted the bed next to him. Mokuba shook his head. " Mokie, I.. I don't know what we can do. I love you too. I really love you but.. Seto has power, money, he can easily take you from me. I want you to stay but.."

"I think you guys need to figure this out on your own." Alistar got up and walked to his door. He stepped around Seto, hiding in the shadows, and wandered down the hall.

"Val, if Seto makes me go I'll kill myself. There is no one I'd rather be with. No other reason for me to live." Mokuba stated, gray eyes staring into sky blue. Valon began to shake his head.

"And where does that leave me?" He asked, also getting angry. He stood up and pulled the younger boy into a hug. Mokuba wrapped his arms around the other boy. He stood on tip toe and kissed Valon on the lips.

"I feel like I've been saying this a lot lately but I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning against Valon.

"Is that how you really feel?" Seto asked from the doorway. He strode into the room and perched on the end of Alistar's bed. "I don't want to lose you but I'd rather lose you to Valon then death." He said, his sapphire eyes catching Mokuba's then Valon's. "Know though that if you stay here, with these criminals, you lose the Kaiba name. You lose me. I'll visit you on holidays and make sure you have everything you need but.. I will not associate myself with you." His eyes hardened as he spat these last words. "Kaiba Corp needs a strong leader after I am gone. It can't be a fag." Mokuba's mouth dropped open but Seto didn't let him finish speaking. He glided out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Valon held Mokuba closer as the boy cried. "We'll get through this I promise. Together." He whispered, running his hand through the boy's hair.

Seto didn't stop, even when he passed Alistar lounging in the living room. "That hurt you a lot didn't it?" He said as the CEO passed him. "You did the right thing though."

Seto sneered at him. "I didn't want to be the cause of my little brother's death." He said and Alistar's eyes narrowed at the reference to his own little brother. Before he could retort Seto was out the door.

* * *

Ugh my writing style has gotten worse. Oh well. This story is finished. I'll try to finish the others before I go off to college. Maybe once I'm situated in college I'll write one shots every now and then but nothing major lol. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
